This invention generally relates to motor vehicle components and, more particularly, to a component of an automotive anti-locking braking system.
In the automotive industry, heavy pieces of equipment, e.g. heavy duty trucks, tractors, trailers, and off road vehicles are often outfitted with braking systems operated by compressed air. Air brakes, as they are commonly referred to, use compressed air to actuate the vehicle brakes, thereby slowing and/or stopping the vehicle. Air brake systems can also be provided with an anti-locking feature that modifies the application of braking air pressure when impending wheel lock-up is sensed, which provides enhanced directional control of the vehicle during braking maneuvers.
A typical anti-lock air brake system is comprised of several components. A design of one of these components, referred to as an anti-lock modulator, is itself comprised of several components. The anti-lock modulator housing has a supply port, a delivery port, and an exhaust port internally connected through a series of air passageways. An exhaust diaphragm and a supply diaphragm are located within the air passage network of the housing. The flow of air through the ports and air passage network of the housing is controlled by an anti-lock system controller through two solenoids, one referred to as an exhaust solenoid, the other referred to as a supply solenoid. Interacting with the air passage network of the modulator housing, the solenoids provide the electro-pneumatic interface between the electronic anti-lock system controller and the air braking actuator.
In order to modify the brake application, coils of the two solenoid valves contained in the modulator are energized or deenergized in a preprogrammed sequence by the anti-lock controller. When the solenoid coil is energized, an armature within the solenoid moves, and depending upon the function of the specific solenoid, it either opens or closes thereby causing the exhaust or reapplication of air pressure to the brake actuator. The solenoids in the modulator are controlled independently by the electronic anti-lock controller. By opening and closing the solenoid valves in the modulator, the anti-lock controller is able to modify the brake application when wheel lock is detected or imminent.
The anti-lock modulator is positioned in tightly confined areas on a vehicle. These space limitations have caused the modulator housing to become more streamlined. As a result, there are no convenient means for attaching the dual solenoid pack that actuates the valves contained within the housing. Additionally, the solenoid pack needs to be robustly clamped to the housing with enough force to maintain its position without damaging the plastic material covering the solenoids.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a clamp that is strong enough to retain an object in position and that allows a housing to be positioned within a confined area.
It is also desirable to provide a clamp made of a single piece in order to reduce costs associated with producing a modulator housing assembly.
It is also desirable to provide a clamp made of a single piece capable of compensating for tolerance variations in component parts of a housing.
It is also desirable to provide a clamp requiring a reduced number of fasteners for attachment to a housing.
It is also desirable to provide a clamp that is easily removed from a housing providing access to an object being secured thereby.
It is also desirable to provide a single piece clamp capable of securing an object to a housing.